Confession part 1
by Tamaki101188
Summary: Well, Tamaki has always had the feeling, but not any idea of what the feeling he has toward Haruhi is. Find out what really happens!
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki's True Confession to Haruhi

Ok this is my second fanfiction and decided to do a new story just because I love Ouran High School Host Club! Hope this gets better reviews!

It was truly a dark and stormy night and we see our heroic prince Tamaki in bed reading the manga Ouran High School Host Club (bahahahaha). He looks at the terrible weather and remembers the precious moment when he found out how Haruhi was scared of the thunder. It certainly concerned him so he decided he would take a visit to Haruhi's apartment for some company.

The driver had arrived and when he knocked on the door, it certainly opened, but everyone from the club was already there as they all tackle and dog pile him. He busts out with anger and surprised asking what is everyone doing here. Everyone by now had already known Haruhi was afraid of the lightning so they kept her company. The father, still dressed as a woman, could only state how happy he is for Haruhi to have such nice friends (he was mostly thinking in his head how glad he is they're rich). So the groups sat down informing their prince that Haruhi has been sleeping because they kept her company until she fell asleep and were just about to leave because the twins stated they needed to finish making a movie revealing how the twins "love each other." Ootori had to save his family business since the economy has been going down. Lastly, Takashi and Honey-senpai had to go get sweets together. The father then stated that he had to go to the supermarket and won't be back until morning (wow how smart of him to say the supermarket. Somewhat shows he want those two together and alone hehe).

Soon Tamaki enters the room to actually see Haruhi up and hugging her knees in fear of the lightning. This indeed brought shock to our heroic prince as he runs over to her hugging her tightly as she hugs back crying in fear. "Are you okay Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. She still had so much fear in her eyes that she couldn't respond. Tamaki, being somewhat dumbfounded still had not realize that he did still love her, but he didn't know the way of expressing it. All he could do is kept her company even after she fell asleep. He laid there giving her comfort to the best of his ability as though he really was her father. He's always stated that he would love to be like her father to comfort and protect her.

The next morning, as Haruhi and Tamaki still laid next to each other, Tamaki and Haruhi woke up at the same time as they screamed putting both hands up in the air! Haruhi asked you didn't do anything to me did you, blushing. Tamaki stated he'd never do anything like that, blushing a little as well. Tamaki then told the story and was somewhat surprised how last night Haruhi was so scared she didn't even remember him laying next to her, hugging her. Haruhi then stated thank you looking down blushing and soon left her room to attempt to hide her blushing away. Tamaki stayed dazed standing there trying to figure out what is this feeling that he always feel when around Haruhi. Soon he stayed for breakfast with Haruhi and her father and then excused himself for he had some thinking to do.

He soon roamed around Japan thinking what is this feeling. The clue was literally all over the place but he still couldn't figure it out. Couples were all around holding hands, there were flyers and billboards talking about love yet he didn't pay any attention to them. Soon he looked up and saw a couple kissing very passionately and approached them. "Excuse me sorry to interrupt but I wanted to ask" Tamaki stated. "Oh its no problem what is it?" The lady asked. Tamaki soon described his situation to them on how he feels like doing what they are doing but to Haruhi and he asked what is this feeling. The couples laughed looking at one another then stated that they do that because they loved each other. Tamaki's eyes soon open and screamed "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that makes so much sense!" He thanked the couple and dashed off back to Haruhi's place to discover that Haruhi had left to go to the supermarket. Tamaki, dashing with his heart full of pride and joy soon kept running and bumped into someone knocking them over. As he said sorry he looked up to find it was Haruhi which made him blush and turn around saying sorry probably 20 times. Haruhi said it is ok as she picked up the grocery. Tamaki turned around helping her pick up grocery as he held her hand a bit making both side blush. Haruhi tried to pull her hand out which somehow made Tamaki automatically grip it tighter. Tamaki then stated "I love you!" and moved toward to to give her a gentle kiss as she dropped the grocery bag blushing very madly…

Well I will make part 2 after bwahahahaha! Gimme something good for time being for originality!


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki's Confession Conclusion

This is continuing when I left off at Tamaki confessing to Haruhi after he kissed her and confessed to her and this will be the last one. The next emphasis will be on Gintama possibly though so be on look out for that!

Haruhi trembled upon the contact of Tamaki's lips and hers as she had turned as red as though she was sick from the cold. She sees Tamaki turned around since the kiss felt long, but fast at the same time. She crawled to him as he turned as scared as though a ghost was crawling toward him. When she ended up in front of him, just as she was about to speak, he ran off in fear dashing across the city ending up at his house giving off hundreds of breaths per seconds. Soon he went up to his room and laid on his bed in stomach position crying in fear. He was so scared, he felt it happened so fast, but in the moment it felt so slow. He was scared Haruhi would not want to be friends. He was afraid because he was so reckless and that may be the cause for him and Haruhi to not ever be together. Haruhi, on the other hand, was still in the marketplace giving off a dull sort of oh my god look. She stood up, picked up her grocery, and begin walking home thinking on the way. She felt so dumbfounded because this has happen to her twice (sorry if it is more then two) and she felt dumb because she asks herself, why I didn't see this coming. She thinks back of the entire signal and by now it barely made any sense. As she walked, she met with Hikaru walking by himself. He sees her as shock goes through his entire body and he turns red. Haruhi then approached and greeted him and asked him "What do you think of Tamaki?" His face gets shocked with anger while he states "Tamaki is a spoiled basterd whom always seems to get what he wants!" He then runs off as Haruhi asks herself with a dull clueless face "Why do men tend to do that when they are embarrassed?" Haruhi arrives home to meet her lovely dad who dressed up as a housewife cooking for the children. Her dad as happy as usual asked her to come eat with him since he cooked her favorite meal. She asked her dad, "When you met mom, how did you know she loved you?" Her dad stood still, silent and sad for a moment, but then told her, "I will be honest enough to say I did not know if your mother loved me or not. I was an idiot in love with your mother for her kindness and beauty. Your guess of why she may loved me is as good as mine." She then asked her father "What if she loved you for who you are?" The father then insisted giving off a smirk "Then that, my dear, would make sense and at the same time would not make sense." She then realizes that the relation for the fast moment and slow moment is almost the same thing of opposite just like how it makes sense and not make sense. She thanked her dad and dashed off and arrived at Tamaki's house. She catches her breath for a moment and rings the doorbell. Tamaki opened the door, because he was just about to go out, as she leaps in to hug him as he opens his eyes as wide as though they would pop out. He had almost got off balance, but managed to maintained balance as his arms, slowly, but surely, held onto Haruhi. Haruhi then stated "I have finally realized that the longer we've known each other, the more feelings I get for you. I have always wanted to ask myself during certain moments when we are alone, what is this feeling and it frustrated me when I couldn't figure it out because I'm normally smart." Tamaki soon drastically let her go, but catches her back in a manner that her back arches as though dancing. He stated "I always had that feeling too, but I just didn't know the word for it. I always wanted to be as close as a father for you, but I wanted something more, but couldn't figure it out after a long time." She then gave a dull look asking "you didn't know what love is? -_-." He then got embarrassed and stated "Hey now, you didn't know you had that feeling for me either humph!" They soon laughed at each other as Tamaki asked "Want to go out?" Haruhi then giggled and stated "Anywhere with you." Tamaki then shouted as Haruhi gave a dazed look after he said "To the moon!"

Well there, I wanted to make it simple so meh rate it however you want. Remember, go Gintama and Gintoki!


End file.
